I am Dauntless
by Luvkitties22
Summary: A story based of Divergent. She is also divergent and chooses Dauntless. This is what it is like with factions cuz with Allegiant out, idk what might happen in the end, so this is with factions
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent series, they belong to Veronica Roth.**

**_hope you enjoy it, and please feel free to leave constructive criticism. _**

Mom says I'm meant for Amity, that I'm _all_ kind, but I would beg to differ. I don't fit in. People think that I am violent and insecure, but they don't know me. It is just my _born to be Dauntless_ kicking in. I've constantly had detention for not getting my work done, failing my tests and projects, and of course getting into arguments and or fights in class. I even got suspended once, and I almost got expelled. So I would like to ask my mother, how am I cut out for Amity? She would say, because _you_ are my daughter.

Whatever.

But, today it is time for a change. It is the Aptitude tests. I will see exactly which faction I am cut out for: Amity the peaceful, Dauntless the brave, Abnegation the selfless, Candor the honest, or Erudite the intelligent. Obviously I wouldn't be cut out for Erudite, but that is all I'm sure of.

"So, Sadie, what faction is the Aptitude test going to point to today?" She asks. I know this is a one answer question.

"Amity." I mumble.

"Exactly, don't lose faith in that. I can't lose you honey, you stay with me." She says. Part of me understands where she is coming from, I mean _I_ am her only child and my father is always gone.

"Mom, what if I don't _want_ to be Amity." I know that even if it doesn't show on my aptitude test, I can still choose to stay with my mom. But, I know I should be Dauntless, and that is what I really want. Adventure everyday, and new obstacles to overcome. Not just same old peace.

"Don't you?" She asks, biting her lip.

"I don't know." I answer, truthfully. No use in keeping it from her. I can't always make her proud. Always put her before me.

"Tell me, honey. What do you want?"

"To be in Dauntless." I say.

"Dauntless? No." She answers, shaking her head in a persistent manner. "You don't want that."

"So what if I do?" I ask, "Because I do."

"No. Sadie, I don't want you to end up factionless." She says.

"I won't, mom. Besides, With Tobias Eaton and Tori in charge, it won't happen. It will be less hard to pass."

"No, it won't. You still have to jump onto a moving train."

"So? I can do it." I snap, "It will be fun, even. _Exhilarating_."

"Sadie, no." She scolds, "You can stay with me in Amity, and that is the end of it."

"Fine." I say, but it comes out as barely a whisper. I walk to my bedroom and close the door. Tears creep into my eyes. I thought that now that I'm sixteen, I'd have freedom to do what I want. But, I don't. I'm being forced by my own mother to stay in Amity. Which obviously, I'm not the kind of person to be Amity. I pull out yellow jeans and a red sweater to put on. The only thing that I'd miss from Amity other than my parents and home, would be my red sweater. It is comfortable and it relieves my stress. I guess I would also miss my bedroom, mainly because of the sunset orange walls, that made me feel warm and cozy. Dauntless would be dark, and dark and I never went together. But, overall I am cheating out myself. I am supposed to be in Dauntless, and that is the end of it.

My mother walks me to school today. She wants to give me support on such an important day. And, since she doesn't have to work until noon, she can come with me. We walk through the orchards until we get to the Erudite part of the city. I can see the Hub clearer from here. I heard once that the Hub used to be named the Sears Tower, but that just sounds weird to me. I could see the glass building that I went to school at, so I turned to my mom to say goodbye.

"Bye, mom. I'm going to take the bus home today. Okay?" I say. She nods and wishes me luck. I walk through the glass doors, hoping to find Bonnie, my friend. I find her by the science class, crouching down on the floor with her science book. No doubt she's going to be Erudite. They are intertwined.

"Hey, Sade." She smiles at me, letting her eyes dart from the book for just a fraction of a second.

"Hi, Bonnie." I answer, sitting down next to her quietly. "Aptitude tests today."

"Yah, I know. Are you nervous?" She asks without peeling her eyes from the book.

"Kind of. How do I know what I'm going to be in? My mom is practically forcing me to stay in Amity, but what if-" I start, but don't finish. She already knows what I'm going to say. She has heard it a million times.

_What if Amity is not meant for me._

"I don't know, Sade. I think you could stay in Amity, but based on what I've seen, you are more of a Dauntless. You don't have to do what your mom says. Choose what's right for you." She says.

"I don't want to upset my mom. All she has is me and my dad, who's barely ever home!" I say.

"Oh, stop being so Abnegation, otherwise you might end up there instead." Bonnie points me a sly grin.

"I just don't know." I sigh. I'm nervous. Very nervous. What if I make a decision that I will regret the rest of my life? That would be terrible.

The first bell rings and I wave goodbye to Bonnie, and head to class. The next time I'll see her, at lunch. When the aptitude tests are. We will both see are results but not be able to tell each other. Bonnie says that I will end up telling her because, first off, I'm to rebellious to listen to anything the authorities say, and second, according to her I could be Candor.

So not true.

By the time lunch comes, my hands are clammy with sweat. My breaths are uneven and choppy. And I can feel my body shaking. _Why the heck am I so dang nervous?_ My answer; I have no idea. I join Bonnie at the lunch table with a group of her friends. Not mine. Bonnie is really my only friend here, so I just stick with her. In order to calm the nerves, the girls start the musical clapping game, that we call "Clapping Jays". Honestly, I don't know why that's the name but I don't question it. It is what it is. Bonnie and I don't join in, for us it's a waste of precious thinking time. But, of course we are thinking about completely different things.

"Wow, Sadie, you are as pale as a ghost!" She whispers in my ear. I nod to show her that I already noticed it.

"Aren't you nervous?" I ask.

"Not really, I'm either in Erudite or Amity, and my parents and siblings are all fine if I choose Erudite." She says.

"My mom is too uptight. I'm being forced to choose Amity." I say, looking down at my red sneakers.

"Stop worrying about the choosing. The Choosing Ceremony is tomorrow, so you'll have plenty of time to think, and weigh your options." She says, then quickly adds, "I just know I'm going to miss you if we don't end up in the same faction."

"I'll miss you, too." I answer, just as the names _Kelli Lopi_ and _Bonnie Karton_ are called. I wish Bonnie luck as she disappears into the hallway. After about five minutes she's back. She gives me a small smile, but looks unusually uptight. Could she be divergent? From what I know, people usually become uptight with the stress of being divergent. Or maybe, Erudite or Amity were not her options. Whatever it is, it makes me become more nervous. After a few other names are called, I hear mine. The woman comes out and calls _Darrel Mikedon_ and _Sadie Dareton_.

I slowly rise from my seat, my legs feeling like jelly. I walk shakily toward the hallway, stumbling over my feet. I walk into room six, where a Dauntless woman waits for. She gives me a calming smile and says, "Hi, Sadie . My name is Shauna. I need you lie here on this chair." She points to the metal chair.

I notice that Shauna is in a wheelchair. If she is in a wheelchair, how is she still in Dauntless? Wouldn't she have become factionless? She couldn't do anything that they could do in a wheelchair, yet she was still Dauntless.

"You are in a wheelchair." I say.

"Yes, I am." She nods, curtly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to sound that way." I say bowing my head, slowly.

"I know. I got shot once, so I can't walk anymore. But, the leader, Tobias Eaton is my friend. So, he let me stay anyway." She says, "I'm going to attach some electrodes to you. The simulation will then begin, and that is all I can tell you." She begins to attach wires to my forehead and forearms.

"Wait, does it hurt." I ask. She shakes her head in response and I feel myself slowly slipping from the bright room.

The simulation has begun.

**_Thank you for reading my fanfic, leave a comment below to tell me what you think and it would be great if you left some constructive criticism as well!_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**here is chapter two. It was fun to write this chapter because she goes into the simulation, and I had to make up my own.**_

_**Hope you like it :~)**_

I open my eyes and notice that I am in a metal room. The walls and floor are completely silver, but the ceiling is too far up to see. I glance around nervously. _Where am I?_ Suddenly, two picture frames the size of doors appear in front of me. One shows a peaceful farm with a bright blue sky, and the other shows a library, filled with millions of books.

"Walk into one." A voice from behind me startles me. I turn around and see Shauna in her wheelchair. She motions at the pictures.

"Why? You can't walk into pictures!" I say.

"Just do it." Shauna urges. But, I don't want to go to a library or a farm.

"But I don't want to." I say.

"Do it, you have to." Shauna tells me. I shake my head. There is no way I'm walking into the picture frames.

"Not until you tell me more information." I insist.

"Fine, have it your way," she says as the picture frames disappear. Suddenly, I'm at my house, sitting in my small orange bedroom. My fingers trace the stitches on my yellow quilt. _How am I suddenly here?_ Then I remember that I am in a simulation. This must be some sort of test. I get up and pace around my room and decide to open the door. But, just as I do, a man in all black barges in.

"Where is she!" He demands. I couldn't see his face from under his bulky black helmet, but suggesting from his voice and masculine appearance, I felt very intimidated.

"Who?" I demand back, putting as much power in my voice to sound intimidating. It is a weak attempt, but he looks a little taken back by my sudden remark.

"Angelina." He yells. He looks to be in a hurry.

"I'm sorry, I don't even know who Angelina is." I say, softer. Maybe if I act kind, he'll calm down.

"Yes, you do. Look at her!" He snarls, grabbing the collar of my shirt and pulling me up to him. He shoves a picture in front of my face, it's obviously of Angelina. She has long dirty blonde hair, pale skin, and bright blue eyes. I feel as though I know her, and something is telling me that she is at the top of the Hub. But, at the same time, I don't know if I should tell him. He might want to kill her! Surely, she's not a criminal.

"No, I don't. I promise you!" I cry, pushing myself away from him.

"Liar! I will KILL you!" He hisses. He grasps his large, chubby fingers around my neck and squeezes. I gasp for my breath, and try to pry his hands from my neck with my small fingers, digging my fingernails into his wrists. I kick him really hard, as hard as I can manage in the gut. His grip falters, giving me enough time to pry his fingers from his neck. I kick him again, harder this time. He doubles over, "Please- she stole- my sister." He manages to choke out between breaths. I know he's wrong, but part of me can't stand to leave him here.

"You won't kill me?" I ask. He shakes his head. "Alright, I hope I don't regret this." I reach down and help him to my bed. He sits down, slowly. "Angelina doesn't deserve to die, though."

"Yes, she does." He answers through gritted teeth. "And your mother will be killed, just as she will." He smirks at me, "looks like you will lose after all."

"No!" I cry, " No, you will not take my mother. Take me instead!"

"Okay, I will, only if you tell me where Angelina is." He agrees.

"At the top floor of the Hub, I don't really know her, or how I know she's there-" I stop, suddenly remembering this is just a simulation. I slowly begin to fade from my bedroom to complete darkness. I feel myself losing conscience. It is all over. The simulation is all over.

It's over.

**_I know, the ending is kind of blah, but it was all I got. _**

**_PLEASE REVIEW, and constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!_**


	3. Chapter 3

I open my eyes to bright light. I'm in room six again, sitting on that same metal chair, with electrodes attached all around me. I turn and see Shauna sitting in her wheelchair, staring at me with complete awe.

"Wow." I manage to choke out.

"Wow is right, Sadie. Your results were inclusive. Which means you're divergent." She says, she looks to be faraway in thought.

"I'm divergent!" I ask. I don't want to be divergent, it will just make everything harder,

"Yes, but different than other divergent. Most divergent have an aptitude for two instead of one. My friend, Tris, had an aptitude for three and that was practically unheard of. But, you." She sighs, "You have an aptitude for four, Sadie."

I can feel my mouth open into a gaping hole, "Wha- I mean how, and- and why?" I stumble over my words.

"I don't know how. But, I can sort of explain why." She says.

"Then do it." I urge.

"When you were in the metal room with the paintings, you didn't go into any. If you had gone to the farm, it would have said you were Amity, Dauntless, or even Abnegation. It farm and it's peaceful surroundings can signify, peace, adventure, or calm. If you had chose the other painting of the library, it would have been most likely Erudite. But, Candor might choose either, more so the library. They also may have not chose any. So when you refused to choose any, I picked the test that would go for Candor, to either rule it out or make it work. It would also either officially rule out the other factions, or bring one up, or possibly more which would signify divergence. But, you ruled out Candor when you said you didn't know the girl, which your mind was being tricked into knowing.

"You also then brought back in Dauntless, by when the man fought you, you fought back. And, hard too, an obvious sign of Dauntless. You didn't kill him in order to keep peace. A true sign of Amity. A Dauntless would have finished him off. Then, when he threatened to kill your mother, you offered to take her place which could signify a Dauntless but mostly Abnegation. You then told him the truth about the girl, when you could have lied and pretended to tell the truth. It brought Candor back in.

" I thought against it. I thought maybe Candor wasn't supposed to be brought in, but it was. You have an aptitude for four. Something completely unheard of. You are probably mostly Dauntless, and then Amity and Abnegation, and then Candor. But, I believe you have pretty much equal results for all four. You are just not Erudite. You must not tell anyone, because with that high of an aptitude, people may still want to experiment on you. Especially the Erudite. Keep quiet." She says.

I stare at her wide-eyed, trying to take in what I heard, but it is all so confusing, so I just nod. I wasn't planning on telling my results to anyone, anyway.

"You can leave now. And head my advice, don't tell anyone." It is Shauna's final warning before I leave the room.

I walk back into the lunch room and take my seat next to Bonnie. I feel like I'm going to puke. Bonnie glances at me questionably, but I avoid her eyes. I had an aptitude for Candor, and I didn't want to risk spitting everything that happened out. I fold my sweaty palms gently in my lap, and let out a small, shaky sigh.

"Are you okay? You look a little green." Bonnie asks with a worried expression on her face.

"Not really." I answer, truthfully, "I feel like I'm going to puke, please excuse me." I get up and dart for the bathroom. I make it there just in time to bend over the toilet and let it all out. I clutch my stomach in agony. I don't feel good at all. I stay in the stall for a few minutes longer, debating whether or not I should just go home. It is no doubt that I'm sick, but do I really want to walk home, or even ride the bus. Mom will be worried, then, she would ask questions. But, I feel to terrible to stay at school longer, so I leave the bathroom to let Bonnie know that I'm going home.

"You're that sick?" She says. I nod. "Well, I think I'm going home, too. I don't feel that well, either." She is lying, I knew it. She just really wants to get away from school so she can think. But, I don't argue. We tell one of the authorities that we are leaving because we don't feel well, and we catch the bus. We sit in seats across from each other, but don't say a word. The bus stops on her block first. She gives me a small wave, and I wave back at her.

Once the bus arrives to my house, I'm quick to get off. I run through the front door and upstairs to my bedroom. My mom won't be home yet, so I have some time to myself. I lay on my bed and close my eyes, trying to let myself fall into meditation to relieve my stress. Breath in, breath out, relax. I think, doing what my mother always taught me when I was very stressed. It works, I begin to feel better already. Maybe tomorrow will be easier. Maybe the choice will just come to me. Maybe.

_**i know, pretty crappy chapter, I will try to make it more interesting in chapter four. If you have any ideas for chapter four, just let me know. Thanks for reading this far!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**__** AND CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS GREATLY APPRECIATED! **_


	4. Chapter 4

It was time. Time to make the decision that will affect the rest of my life. Time to make the decision to either stay loyal to my family, or be brave and follow my heart. For once.

I'm not ready. Not in the slightest bit. I haven't had enough thinking time, I haven't pondered over the idea of actually settling to follow my heart. I'm still overcome with a wild nervousness, the kind that I never get. I am never nervous, unless there is some sort of life changing decision on the line. And, there is. I can't choose wrong, not now.

My mother told me that everything would be alright before we left the house for the choosing ceremony. She said that all I had to do was pick Amity, and I could have that dream life here in this peaceful land like I have always wanted. Yah, because I've always wanted that.

Yah, right.

Bonnie had told me to follow my heart, and I want to listen to her. But, the problem is that I don't know how. Don't know how to leave my mom like that, leave her with faith that I would be with her for the rest of our lives. I can't leave her. I guess that, that is where my Abnegation aptitude kicks in.

All I know is that I will make a choice. Whatever, the outcome, I'll have to live with it. Put on an unemotional mask, so that nobody knows my regret. And, now, sitting in the seats, watching as people get called up to choose their faction, it all feels real. Real as it can get. The choosing ceremony takes place in the Hub, and on my way up, the elevators were so cramped, that I grew sick. And, now that sick feeling still clung to me. Bonnie stands next to me, close enough that our shoulders touch. I am grateful that my mom washed my red sweater so I could wear it today. Without it, I know I'd be lost.

A woman makes her way to the center of the cement stage, where a oak wooden podium stands. She is very tall, dressed in a navy blue skirt and blazer. Her high black heels click against the stage, echoing in the large room. She clears her throat into the microphone and smoothed her long hair away from her face.

The first one to be called is Mya Mobbey, another Amity. She used to be my friend, but then she turned evil. She chooses Erudite instead of Amity. She is the first one to switch. More names are called, and then a guy from Amity, named Luis, switches to Candor. Another switch. No Abnegation have switched, and that is pretty explanatory. Stiffs don't switch.

Stiffs are the other factions slang name for the Abnegation. I guess I don't really know why we call them that, but I have grown up by that. Some old habits just don't change.

The woman calls out another name, "Bonnie Karton." She says. Bonnie makes her way up the old cement stairs in front of the podium, where five bowls filled with steaming coals sit. Fire blazes in each, while Bonnie is handed a sharp knife. She slits her wrist and let's the blood ooze out of it for a moment. The flames grow higher in the Erudite and Amity bowls, signifying her decisions. With one quick thrust, her hand pushes over the Erudite bowl, and her blood drops into the coals. The fire burns higher, her blood is on the coals.

A collective cheer arises from the Erudite section of the crowd. Bonnie slowly makes her way towards them, she glances toward me, and I flash her a reassuring smile. She nods, but her eyes are telling me something else. They are telling me, giving me the option of choosing different. Different from what anyone tells me. They are telling me to follow my heart, no matter what happens. I look down at my feet. I'm choosing Amity. I have already made the decision. Haven't I?

The woman at the podium smiles and then reads of the next name, "Austin Jeremo!"

Austin makes his way up the cement chairs. He looks confident, more confident than anyone else who has been up there. More confident than me. His noticeable liquid blue eyes focus on the bowls. The flames of Abnegation and Dauntless burn higher. He is from Dauntless, though. I can tell.

He takes the knife and cuts a slit in his wrist. With one quick movement, his blood drops into the Dauntless bowl. He looks to be proud of his decision as he walks back to the group of Dauntless that are cheering for him.

"Sadie Dareton!" The voice calls, catching me off guard. My legs are shaky as I slip out of my seat and make my way toward the bowls. I avoid my mothers piercing eyes, but can tell she is looking at me. The woman hands me a knife as long as my forearm, and gives me a reassuring smile. The weight of the knife feels different in my arms, but something makes me enjoy it. I slit my wrist without a flinch, and stare at the bowls. The Amity and Dauntless flames lick higher. I look between the two. I feel like my body is empty, just filled with swirling wisps of air. I thrust my arm forward, and close my eyes. I don't see which bowl my blood drops into, but I hear a few gasps from the crowd.

"Sadie, No!" I hear someone yell above the gasps.

The voice belongs to my mother.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Big Thanks to CandorTaylor for the review! Check out her story, _****_The_********_Transfer_****_ which is also based off of _****_The Divergent Trilogy_****_. So check it out! Well, here is chapter Five._**

I descend the steps, trying to avoid my mothers panic stricken eyes. I bunch of Dauntless pull me into there group, patting me on the back and cheering. I can feel my cheeks heat up, but I ignore them, I have bigger problems right now. My eyes scan the room as more names are called, but my mom is nowhere insight. I think about trying to find her, but I quickly diminish that thought. I don't want to end up factionless on the first day.

The woman calls another name that sounds vaguely familiar, "Gage Uppers!"

Then I remember. I remember Kindergarten and First grade when he taunted me for being dyslexic, which is why I can't have an aptitude for Erudite. Finally, Gage got kicked out of school for bullying everyone. I thought I'd never have to see him again. But, I will, because he chooses Dauntless just as I did. Gage grins as he makes his way toward our crowd; they cheer wildly for him. He catches my eye for the fraction of a second, but then turns away, as if he doesn't recognize me. I pray to God that he doesn't.

I feel a hand clamp down on my shoulder. A girl who looks to be about a year older than me looks at me uncertainly, "Are you alright, Amity?" She asks. Her large brown eyes stare me up and down.

"I'm fine." I lie. I'm not really fine. I have two major problems at hand; my mother and Gage.

"You don't look fine, you are as pale as a ghost." She says.

"Oh- that's my natural- skin tone." I stammer.

She nods, "Is that so? Well, okay you must be a vampire or something than." She giggles, "My name is Iris."

I smile and let out a small laugh. Iris seems nice, maybe I'll have a friend after all. "Yah, I guess so." I say, playing along with her game.

"Oh, then show me your teeth!" She jokes.

"Look, someone just chose Dauntless." I say, looking at a stiff, as she makes her way to the crowd. We all cheer for her, welcoming her to the group.

"A stiff! I'd like to see how long she lasts, but I suppose she could last long if Tris did."

"Yah." I nod. I know that Tris had been divergent, having an aptitude for three. Shauna told me, but that's all I know. "Who is Tris anyway?" I ask.

"You don't know?" She looks startled.

I shake my head. "Well she is divergent, but the only person to ever have an aptitude for three, it's practically impossible." She says.

"I know that, but why else is she so special?" What I really can't believe how I have the highest amount of factions for my aptitude, which according to Shauna and Iris is impossible.

"Well, she got first in initiate training and such. But, you'll meet her soon enough. Your name is Sadie, right?" Iris asks.

"Yah, Sadie Dareton."

"Well, good luck getting on the train." She smiles at me and disappears. People begin to file out of the Hub, so I follow the group of initiates. The last girl to be called, the stiff grabs my arm.

"What are we doing?" She asks.

"We have to jump on the train so we can get to Dauntless Headquarters." I tell her, just trying to keep the peace, but it kind of annoys me that she is a stiff and asking questions.

"You mean the moving train?" Her gray eyes grow wider.

I nod, "You afraid?" I know I'm not. I love doing exhilarating things, but I never really get the chance.

"Of course not." She says, pulling her long blonde hair into a ponytail. "My name is Kiera by the way."

"Sadie." I answer, as we cram into the elevator going down. Once it hits ground floor, everyone files out rushing into the cool breeze.

"The train is coming!" I hear someone from Erudite, who switched to Dauntless yell.

"Do we jump on it?" A Candor boy asks.

"Duh!" The Erudite yells.

"But it's moving!" A girl from Candor complains.

"So?" The Erudite snickers, "if you don't make it Candor, you will be factionless!"

The girl from Candor looks unnerved, but she nods anyway. Kiera stands next to me, looking worried herself, but she doesn't say anything. The train rushes past us and we break into a run. The Erudite pulls himself into the car, struggling to keep his grip. I'm next, but he doesn't help me. I swing my legs over, holding on with all my might, and somehow succeed to bring myself into the train. Kiera runs by us, and tries to pull herself up. I offer her my hand and succeed to pull her up. We help some other initiates, but another from Erudite and one from Amity fail to get on.

I feel bad for them, the journey has only just started, but I can't dwell on that. I can't even dwell on the fact that I'm the only Amity. So, I settle against the back of the train car next to Kiera and the Candor girl, who smiles at me and introduces herself as Kinsey. I also notice that Gage made it on the train, but I do my best to ignore him.

"I can't wait to get off this train, and find a bed. I'm exhausted!" Kinsey complains.

"Well, then you won't last long." I hear Kiera mumble under her breath.

"What?" Kinsey asks, completely oblivious to what Kiera had said.

"Nothing." Kiera says.

"Tell me what you said, Stiff. I know it's about me." She glares at Kiera.

"I said nothing about you." Kiera denies. She couldn't be in Candor, she lies too easily. I can lie, but I don't like to.

"What did the stiff say?" Kinsey urges, grabbing my shoulders.

"I'm sorry Kinsey, but I don't know." I say. I don't really know why I am helping the stiff, but I figure it's because I don't like Kinsey's attitude. She needs to learn to act like a Dauntless.

"We are jumping off!" I hear someone call. We all get up and scurry to the doors. I see a tall skyscraper nearing us.

"Are we jumping off to that?" Kinsey asks. She looks scared-stiff.

"Yes. Got a problem?" The Erudite boy sneers.

"So what if I do? I'm not a big fan on jumping off moving trains onto skyscrapers! So you better shut your mouth, before I shut it for you." She snaps.

"Whoa, easy there!" He mocks, as he jumps off. I quickly follow, but Kiera grabs my wrist.

"Together?" She asks. I know she is nervous so I nod, and grab her hand.

"One. . . . Two. . . .Three!" I yell, and we launch ourselves off the train. The wind hits me and I let out a squeal. The ground comes toward me, faster and faster, until finally my feet hit the ground and I stumble. The Candor boy grabs my shoulders to steady me.

"Thanks." I mumble.

"No problem. Sadie, right?" He asks. I nod. "I'm Max."

"Hi." I say quietly.

"You-" he begins to say, but is interrupted by a woman's voice.

"Welcome! Looks like most of you made it. I'm Tori, one of the leaders of the Dauntless." The woman says. I look around frantically to make sure that Kinsey and the others made it. I spot them over by the edge of the skyscraper. They make their way to Tori, forming a half circle around her. Kiera walks over to stand by them and I follow. "We are excited to have you here, but you are not officially an Dauntless initiate until you master your bravery, and jump off the skyscraper. You don't know what is at the bottom, and I don't plan on telling you. So, you must muster your own courage to proceed. The Dauntless-borns have already gone, so you will se them soon, if you succeed."

"But, whatever is down there will save us, right?" An Erudite girl asks.

"You cannot be sure. You may become very injured, or be fine. But, it is not our plan to kill you right away." Tori says.

"Very injured?" Kinsey stares at Tori, eyes growing wide.

"Yes. Enjoy!" She smiles at us. I walk over toward the ledge and look over it. It looks to be an endless pit. I can't see the bottom.

"I doubt the Amity will ever muster that kind of courage, maybe she should back away and leave it to me. After all she is as pale as a ghost." The Erudite boy snickers. I hear some others join in. I can feel heat in my cheeks, and my stomach feels as if it is full of air, but I can't let them make me feel weak. I will show them what the extent to my bravery is. I step on the edge of the skyscraper and take a deep breath. With one swift motion, I launch myself out into the air. I begin to fall, faster and faster. The wind rushes by me and I can feel goosebumps forming on my skin, and I let out a small squeal. It may be scary, but it sure is exhilarating. I feel my body hit something that gives way beneath me. The impact is so hard, that it knocks the air out of me and I struggle to regain my breath. I realize that I'm in a net, so I try to pull myself off, butt I'm trapped. A bunch of hands reach out to help, and I grab the nearest one. She pulls me out and I land on the ground with a thud. I push myself up and face the woman who helped me out. She has plain blonde hair and wears black eyeliner that makes her eyes look piercing blue.

She smiles at me, "What's your name?" I don't know if I should keep my name. I have always been Sadie. "Think about it, you don't get to pick a new one."

"Well, I guess I'll have to go with Sadie. It's the only thing I can think of." I say.

She nods and turns toward the other Dauntless, and yells, "First jumper, Sadie!"

_**I know it's pretty long, but I hope you like it! Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated as well! And of course. . . . . PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey, Allegiant finally came out! I've already started it and am so excited! Well, anyway I hope u enjoy chapter six!**_

The next to jump was Kiera, which surprises me. Usually Stiffs are last; if there are any at all. The girl who had helped me grabbs Kiera's hand, pulling her off of the net.

"That was awesome!" She exclaims.

"Yah, it was fun." I mumble.

"Just _fun_? That's all you got? Well, you were the first jumper, so that's got to make you awesome." She says.

"Look, here comes someone else." I say, quickly changing the topic. The dark figure falls through the cavern and lands on the net, which gives way beneath him. He crawls off the net with no struggle at all, and makes his way to stand by Kiera and I. I recognize him immediately. It's Gage. I'm relieved that he doesn't notice me, he doesn't even acknowledge that I'm even standing here. But, of course that's fine with me, because if he did, he'd probably start cussing at me for being first. It'd probably end with me having a black eye as well. Not too great.

Eventually, everyone has jumps off and is down in the cavern with us. The woman who had helped me off the net turns to all of us. "Welcome to Dauntless. You have made it past the first step of initiate training. I'm Tris, and I'll be your trainer. The Dauntless-born initiates will be with Uriah since they already know the faction. I will take the rest of you with me on a tour of the faction." She says. I realize that she is Tris, _the_ Tris. She is divergent just like me. She might be able to help me.

"You are Tris? That means you're divergent." The Erudite boy says.

"Yes. Is there a problem?" She snaps.

"No. I was just saying that if you're divergent, you have a larger brain capacity-" he starts.

"Maybe you should shut up before you end up factionless. I don't need Erudites asking questions." She leans in close to his face, "Got it?"

"Well, I guess so. But, _you're_ not very stiff." He sneers.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I don't have the patience for Erudites asking questions or for Candor smart mouths." She snaps back.

"Well then!" He puts his hands up in a very dramatic way.

"Hey Gregg, learn to shut up!" Kinsey suddenly yells out.

He turns toward her, "What did you say?"

"You have to learn to shut up. Otherwise you won't get very far in life. You will end up factionless." She says, looking straight at him.

"I do not need my girlfriend telling me what to do." He says through gritted teeth.

"What! You are dating?" I ask in utter surprise.

"Quiet down everyone. Figure out your own problems later." A man standing next to Tris says.

"Thank you, Four." Tris says. The man called Four nods. I know that is not his real name. He is Tobias Eaton, one of the leaders of the Dauntless faction. He is tall and built with a hooked nose, and his dark hair is cropped and ruffled. He is dressed in all black and has a deep voice that would intimidate anyone. Gregg and Kinsey stop arguing and turn to face Tris and Four.

"I assume I can resume the tour?" Tris asks, impatiently. The rest of the Dauntless initiates nod.

"Thank you." She says. We follow her through the maze of the Dauntless Headquarters. I notice that Four is no longer in sight. He must have left when Tris got a hold of us.

"I am going to show you the Pit. A place that you will soon learn to love. It is where most of the Dauntless hang out and where some of our popular shops are." Tris explains.

"Why the name?" The Erudite girl asks.

"You'll see." She answers. When she pushes open the door, I immediately see why it is called the Pit. She leads us into a large cavern, in which I can't see the other side from where I am standing. Steep pathways climb up the jagged stone sides of the cavern, leading all over. Above, the ceiling is glass, and some sort of building stands above. Blue lights hang from the walls and ceiling, giving the cavern dim light. But, the most noticeable part is the deep chasm in the center of the cavern with jagged cliff and rapids raging below in swirls of black. The noise is overwhelming compared to the peaceful quiet of Amity. It will definitely be a change, but I already like it. It says adventure all over. A rusty railing wraps around the chasm, but I'm sure it will hold much weight.

"The chasm reminds us that there is a fine line between bravery and idiocy!" Tris shouts above the roaring water. "A daredevil jump off this ledge will end your life. It has happened before and will happen again. You have been warned."

I realize that the Pit is packed, and Dauntless dressed in all black swarm it. Will I dress like that? I wonder. Surely not, it doesn't seem me. I walk toward the railing and look down at the raging black water below. I shudder. Anyone who jumped off of this would surely die, no doubt. I think of what the mangled bodies would look like, and the black water tinted with red. No. I can't think like this. It is time to play the role as a Dauntless, and I need to be ready. People will die and get severely injured, it is part of the new life that I have to accept.

"Alright, follow me. I'm going to bring you to the dormitory where you will be staying." Tris yells. She looks over towards me and motions me back to the group. She brings us to one of the steep pathways on the cliff walls of the Pit and begins to ascend them.

"Wait, we are climbing up this? Where are the railings?" Kinsey shouts at Tris.

"When you're Dauntless, you don't need railings." She answers, reluctantly.

"Alright, but if I fall, it's not my fault." Kinsey grumbles. She is a little pale.

"You okay?" I ask her.

"As okay as you can be while climbing a steep pathway with no railings."

"I take that as a no." I say.

"No." She sighs, and then motions to the pathway, "You go first." I begin to climb. Kiera is in front of me and Kinsey follows closely behind me, becoming paler by the moment. Once we reach the top, we enter a dim hallway, with jagged rock walls. She leads us to the end and pushes open a door, revealing a room with ten bunks. Each bed is covered in black sheets and has a black pillow.

"Here is your dormitory. You will be staying here while you are in initiate training. Hopefully, you can think of this place as home." Tris says.

"So, should we pick bunks?" The Erudite girl asks.

"Yes. Go ahead." Tris nods toward the bunks.

"But, is this co-ed?"

"Yes, is there a problem?" The girl shakes her head. "What is your name, anyway?" Tris asks.

"Ellis. And, no there is not a problem." Ellis shakes her head, nervously.

"Ellis, don't ask too many questions." Tris says, leaning in close to Ellis' ear. Ellis quickly nods, confirming that no more questions would be asked. The rest of us scramble to find a bunk. I manage to grab a top bunk near the back of the room, and Kiera has the top bunk next to me with Kinsey below. I watch as Gage settles down on the bunk below me, which worries me. Too many bad memories come with this boy, and I don't want to be murdered or beaten up in the middle of the night.

After we are done picking our bunks, Tris brings us down to the cafeteria for dinner. I go up to get the food, which consists of a hamburger and mashed potatoes. I also notice that there is some chocolate cake, something that I am never going to pass up. Kiera stands behind me and looks questionably at the hamburger. "What is this?" She asks.

"A _hamburger_." I say slowly in that kind of, 'shouldn't you already know' voice.

"A hamburger?" She glances at me and Kinsey bursts out laughing.

"Stiffs eat plain food!" She giggles, "the Stiff doesn't even know what a hamburger is!" Pretty soon Kiera begins to giggle too, so I feel fine with laughing myself.

"Here, put this on it." Someone says, handing Kiera a bowl of ketchup. I notice that it is Gage, and it is the _first_ act of kindness that I have ever seen him commit.

"What's this sauce?" Kiera says.

"Ketchup, _duh_!" Kinsey says, bursting into a fit of giggles again. Kiera smiles at her, as if Kinsey was a little girl who didn't know how to control herself.

"Let's go find a seat." I say, and walk over toward a table next to Ellis and the one Candor boy who made it.

"Hi, Sadie. I'm Ellis, if you didn't already know. This is Dustan." I was surprised that she already knew my name, but I didn't question it. After all, it was my mom who freaked out at the Choosing a Ceremony.

"Hi. This is Kiera and Kinsey." I say, introducing my friends. I don't know why I consider them friends, but I do. They are the closest I've got anyway. All of the transfer initiates sit together, chatting as they eat their food, but I stay quiet. Someone taps on my shoulder and I spin around to see who it is. It's Tris. She has a faint smile they plays across her lips, making me wonder what she is up to.

"Come with me. I need to talk to you." She says.

**_It is much longer than I expected, but oh well. I know it is kinda boring, but I promise the next chapter will be more interesting. Leave a comment! _**

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

**_I must go read Allegiant now!;~) _**


	7. Chapter 7

_**So I have been reading Allegiant and I realize that this does not follow. This story is kind of what I imagine it would be like if war never happened. So, pretty much Insurgent and Allegiant never happened so I won't mention that Four/Tobias is really GD. Which some of you won't understand. And thanks so much for the reviews, guys! You are awesome! And, I know I made a lot of mistakes in the last chapter, so sorry!**_

"Where are we going?" I ask Tris. I have never really been one to ask questions, but for once I am actually curious. It doesn't help that Tris is leading me through hallways that are completely unknown territory for me.

"You'll see." She says. She takes another right and leads me down a long, dimly lit hallway. Finally, she pushes open a slim, blue door that has the number 318 on it. "This is my apartment." She says.

"Why did you bring me here?" _Oops_. Another question popped from my mouth. No wonder I have an aptitude for Candor, I can't seem to keep my mouth shut.

"To talk. Four will be joining us, too." She says.

I want to ask why, but I bite my tongue. I'm not an Erudite, and I never even had the aptitude for it. "Umm, so you get your own apartment then." I say, making it sound more like a statement instead of an assumption.

"Of course, you don't expect to live in a dormitory forever, do you?"

"No. I guess not." I say, I was just trying to make small talk. Suddenly, the door burst open and Four walks in. He saunters over to Tris and kisses her forehead.

"I'm here, what do you need?" He asks, his brow furrowed.

"Well, this is Sadie, the first jumper. And, I think we need to talk to her about. . . _it_." Tris answers.

"Ah, I see. Should we just tell her straight out?" He says. They act as if I'm not even here. Don't they know that I can here _every_ word?

"Yah, I guess so." Tris says.

"You do the honors, since you found out." Four tells her.

Tris takes a deep breath, "I don't know where to start," she says.

"Well, how about," he turns to me, "We know you're divergent, Sadie. The question is, _do you know?"_

I am taken back. How did they find out? I stand there aghast, "How do you know!" I demand.

"We have our ways, Sadie. There is no need to get upset. Tris is divergent, too." He says.

"Are you?" I spit the words at him.

"Umm, yah I think so. I mean I can resist serum and everything." Four sighs.

"Wait, so I can resist serum?" I ask.

"Well, some serum. You shouldn't be able to resist truth serum or death serum." Tris says.

"But-" I start.

"But, you seem to be different." Four interrupts.

"You're results were inclusive, and written down manually as divergent. But, it said that you were divergent for Dauntless and Amity. But, Four and I are friends with the girl who ran your tests. She said something different." Tris brushes the blonde hair from her eyes.

"How so?" I suddenly become very suspicious. _What do they want from me?_ I know I'm more divergent than anyone seem before, but is that why they want me?

"You had an aptitude for four." Four says.

"Which is practically impossible." Tris finishes.

"What do you want from me, then!" I demand.

"Nothing. We just want you to know that we will do our best to protect you, Sadie. But, heed my advice and don't tell anyone. Even your friends. This is very important and definitely something that should be kept secret. If some power hungry person finds out, it could result in war." Tris warns.

"I know. Shauna told me after she got my results." I say. I didn't expect them to want to help me, but considering that Tris had probably been through the same, I believe her.

"Good. You better listen, and remember, don't get to deep in that hole your digging, because you might not be able to get back out again." Four says. _What's that supposed to mean?_

"Good luck, Sadie." Tris smiles at me. I return her smile, hesitantly.

"Do you know the way back?" Four asks. I shake my head. "Well, then follow me."

He brings me through the maze of hallways in the Dauntless compound. I can only hope that one day, if I pass initiate training, that I will be able to navigate myself through the entire compound. "How did you learn how to navigate yourself through here?" I ask Four.

"Just from being here long, I guess." He replies.

"Are you and Tris-" I hesitate. "Together?"

"Yah," he smiles, as though he is very proud of it.

"Oh. So your the leader of the Dauntless with the other girl, Tori?" I say.

"You have a lot of questions for a girl who didn't have an aptitude for Erudite." He frowns, and I shrug. "But, yah, I am." And that is officially the end of the conversation.

He finally leads me to the Pit, where I know how to get to the dorm from. "Thanks," I say, and he nods in response and leaves. I make my way up one of those steep paths on the jagged walls of the chasm. I keep thinking to myself all the possible ways that Tris and Four could possibly know I was divergent, and only one answer came up. Shauna. But, they had said that they knew before they talked to Shauna. How? I am officially beginning to think that I could be an Erudite after all, with all my questions.

I walk into the dorm, and am immediately bombarded with questions, "Why did Tris want you, are you in trouble?" Kinsey asks.

"Are you a model initiate, or something?" Kiera smiles at me. I shove her jokingly.

"No. She just had a question, that's all." I reply.

"What?" Ellis asks.

"Something about-" I pause, I have to lie. "My mother." I don't know why I say her, but she is the first thing to pop into my mouth.

"What about your mother?" Gregg sneers.

"None of your business." I mumble.

"But, we are like really good friends!" Kinsey whines.

"Still, it's my business, and mine only." It seems as if the only people who understand are Kiera and Gage. Gage surprisingly doesn't even make a comment. He just keeps his mouth shut. Part of me wants to find out what's up with him, but the other part knows to stay away. He is evil. He has always been and there is no us denying it. He won't change not ever, and I don't even want to know what is going on. I just don't care.

Finally, with a few harsh words, they stop pestering me and I climb onto my bunk and lay down. I let my eyes close, and an instant feeling of relief washes over me. I'm exhausted, and I didn't even realize it until now. It is finally time to take a break. Part of me wants to stay awake and use this as precious thinking time, but the other part of me just wants to crash. It's been a long day and I am both physically and mentally exhausted. Suddenly, it doesn't matter that I should think about my divergence, I am just to tired. It's time for rest.

**_ Thanks for lasting yet another chapter! And, let me know if you like these longer chapters or if you would prefer shorter. Either works for me! Anyway keep on reviewing, it helps me a lot and will remind me to keep writing._**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**So, I finished Allegiant, and I am dead. I would like to warn all of you to not read the ending anywhere public like at school. I didn't, and I'm lucky. It's a lot less embarrassing to be bawling your eyes out at home. I mean it literally is the saddest ending to a book EVER! **_

**_Well, enough of me spoiling the ending for you. Here is a Ch. 9. And, please review so I know that I should keep going._**

I wake up to Tris' voice yelling at us to wake up, "Come on! Initiate Training starts and you've got nothing to lose. And, you better do your best because Four will be overseeing you in training today!"

"Already?" Dustan groans.

"Yes, already! Get up!" She says, and then leaves the room. I slept in my Amity clothes last night so I quickly change into a black, tight T-shirt and black, flexible pants. I tie my combat boots and pull my long dark hair into a high ponytail. I notice that Kiera is wearing a short sleeve v-neck that flashes skin and am surprised. Stiffs don't show their skin. She also wears black flexible pants and combat boots like me. Her long brunette hair is too long to keep down, so Kinsey helps her put it int a tight bun. We quickly head to the cafeteria to grab something quick for breakfast. Many dauntless-born initiates just eat cake. So, I decide that it would be okay if I did. After we finish eating, Tris leads us to the training room, which is lined up with human shaped targets and circle targets. It is very brightly lit in this room, and a rack full of different guns can be seen, and one with knives.

Awesome.

"We will be learning how to shoot a gun today!" Tris announces as Four enters the room, holding a large sleek gun.

"Whoa, cool! Is that an AK 47?" Dustan says.

"Yah, why?" Four asks.

"Because my Dad had one just like it, but I never was allowed to shoot it. It was used only in act for self-defense. And, apparently it took bravery." Dustan explains.

Gregg yawns and dangles his gun loosely in his hand, "Bravery? How does shooting a gun have to do with bravery?"

Tris smirks at Four, as if there was an unspoken joke. Fours stern eyes catch Gregg's and he clicks the gun into place and presses it against Gregg's temple. "Wake up, you are holding a loaded gun, you idiot. Act like it." Gregg tenses, and his face becomes pale. Four carefully removes the gun from Gregg, and Gregg immediately relaxes, but doesn't say anything more.

"It has everything to do with bravery." Tris says, "I'd like to see how many of you are brave enough to pull the trigger. And, how tense you are."

"That's what my dad said." Dustan says.

"Well, then your dad knows what he is talking about." Tris says. "Four will demonstrate."

Four holds the gun up carefully. He spreads his legs a part in a wide stance for balance, and lightly squeezes the trigger. The gunshot is loud, but the bullet buries itself in the center of the target. I don't think I'll ever be able to make that good of a shot. As if Tris read my mind, she says, "Confidence and practice is a big part of it. You have to believe that you can make that shot, but most likely, it will take a lot of practice."

"Yes. Tris took a lot of tries just to hit the target." Four says, smirking.

"Shut up," Tris says, punching him playfully.

Four chuckles, "Good luck,"

I lift the heavy gun into my arms and make myself have a wide stance. I line the gun up carefully with the red dot in the center of my target. Taking a deep, steady breath, I squeeze the trigger. The gunshot goes off, and the gun kicks back, smacking me in the nose.

"Nice shot, Amity." Four says, "but be ready for the kick back. You have to steady the gun with your left hand." He positions my left hand farther up the barrel of the gun. I look to see that my first shot had hit the outer bottom ring of the target. Now, I have to hit the center. I carefully line my sights up with the center dot, and take a deep breath. I squeeze the trigger, but this time am ready for the kick back. The gun still pushes me a bit of balance, but this time doesn't smack me in the nose. The bullet hit the outside ring again, but on the top. I need to aim in the middle. At lest it is hitting the target, though.

I look over to see that Kinsey hasn't hit the target at all, and Kiera hit the target once, but so far right, that she made it by a millimeter. Dustan has hit the target once as well. But, it is on an outer ring like mine were. Gregg has hit the target both times, and both are closer than mine. Game on. I think.

I aim the gun at the target and steady my arms. I hold the gun barrel tightly with my left hand and squeeze the trigger with my right. This time, I am able to steady the gun enough that it barely kicks back, and my shot makes it cleanly through the ring closest to the center. I smile to myself.

"Good shot, Sadie, I'm surprised you have that good of aim." Tris smiles encouragingly at me, and then continues to walk around the training room, watching the other initiates. Did she doubt me? Well, I proved her wrong.

"She's right. It was a good shot." I deep voice says behind me. I recognize it immediately, Gage. I turn around and get the first actual look at him since the beginning. His copper hair is messy, but it looks gold against his tan skin. His piercing blue eyes looked exactly like the ones that I had learned to hate. His lips were thin, and his nose was rather small.

"What do you want?" I snap.

"What do you mean? I just said your shot was good." He says, calmly.

"Since when do you even complement people? Least of all, me?" I ask sharply.

"Huh? I better go, don't want to get either of us in trouble." He says, and quickly jogs away.

What was that all about?

**_There it is! Leave a review to let me know whet should happen next chapter! I really LUV constructive criticism! And, heed my advice and DO Not Read it at school! _****_PLEASE REVIEW!_****_ Luv you guys if u do! And, thanx for all the reviews already, you guys are awesome!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hey, guys! So, the pain is slowly fading, the pain from Allegiant I mean. It helps to write about this, so I also finished chapter ten and am ready to post it, too! _**

The next day, I wake up to something else. The sound of loud gunshots. What the heck? I climb down the ladder and check to see if anyone is awake. Kiera and Kinsey are both sound asleep, and Dustan, Ellis, Gregg and the other Candor girl are shifting in their beds. A Candor boy must have fallen out from his bed, because he is sprawled out on the floor.

I notice that one bed is empty. Gage. Gage is missing. My curiosity gains the better of me, and I quietly pull on my combat boots and a black jacket. I make my way to the door, trying to tip-toe, which is a lot harder in combat boots. I am still wondering how the heck no one else hears the gunshots. They seem to be getting quieter, though, and that makes me suspicious. Once I'm out and have closed the door behind me, I start to sprint down the hall in the direction of the Pit.

I slow down as I reach the narrow path leading there, so I don't slip and fall. The other initiates would probably suspect that I committed suicide, and I was a coward. Not a reputation that I want to have. I mind my steps carefully, and grip the small ledges carved into the chasm's wall. I hear faint talking coming from down below, and instantly wondered if it was the cause of the gunshots. I quicken my pace, still carefully watching my steps and maintaining my balance. Once I reach the floor, I hug the walls and make my way towards the sound of muffled voices.

This is my stealth mode, and I must use it well. I'm soon close to the railing. I can here the water gushing from down below, and the voices are clear now, although I don't recognize them.

"I'm not sure about the girl, Bo. Something doesn't seem right." A raspy women's voice says.

The man, Bo, answers softly, "Whatever your suspicions are, I will try to get to the bottom of it. Although, I believe the girl is not our problem. Even that boy isn't. I'm worried about Tris. She seems to be hiding something. And, with her being the highest divergence known, I think you should be worried about it, too."

"I am worried, just I have other problems, too. We must not let the girl or the boy befriend Tris our Tobias. Our chances of figuring it out will decrease." She sighs, "I think that you should befriend Tobias, he will be sure to know what's going on. After all, that are together. I will also do my best with Tris."

"I don't think we should talk here. Meet me at the net tomorrow at midnight. I look forward to see you there, Jane." Bo says.

"Yes, of course." The woman- Jane agrees. I watch as a silhouette of the man leaves the Pit, taking a pathway in which I am not familiar with. I think about following him, but then decide against it. I will most likely get lost, and I have to figure out where the the gunshots came from. Jane stands by the railing a little longer, staring at the black water raging in the chasm. Finally, she turns and leaves, but takes a different pathway than Bo did; she took the one that leads to the apartments where Tris lives. I desperately hope that this isn't bad. It feels more like a perplexing riddle. I don't understand what they're after, but know they're after something. Jane and Bo don't seem to like Tris and two other people.

I hope I'm not one of them. I hope they didn't find out about my divergence.

After the coast is clear, I rush towards the path that will take me to the training room. I'm almost to the doors when someone appears in front of me. "And, what are you doing here at this hour, exactly?" I recognize the girl as Tori. The other Dauntless leader.

"Umm-" I'm not sure what to say. The truth? "I thought I heard gunshots." I say. It is the partial truth anyway.

"Ah, so you figured that they would be coming from the training center." She smiles at me. "That makes sense."

"I'm sorry-" I stammer, "I'll go straight back to the dorm-"

"It's alright. I was only wondering. Here in Dauntless, you're free to do almost anything. Get used to it." I wonder if I should tell Tori about Jane and Bo, but decide against it. "I'm Tori by the way, one of the leaders here. You are?"

"Sadie. Sadie Dareton." I say.

"Ah, the first jumper. You remind me a lot of Tris. She was a first jumper, too." Tori says, "Well, I'll see you around, and if you ever need anything, find me." She shoots me a quick smile and continues down the hallway. Once she is out of sight, I reach for the doors, but they open first with so much power, it rams into my hand and then, of course, my face.

"Ow, gosh!" I curse through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry, are you okay?" The person who had opened the door asks. The person is Gage.

"It's a lot better than what you used to do to me. And, since when do you say sorry, huh?" I hiss.

The hallway is lit enough that I can see his face. I remember that cold, hard face. Those evil bluish-green eyes. That image sticks in my mind, because I had to see it so many times. When he would grab the collar of my red sweater and pin me against the school wall and tell me that I better not try anything with him otherwise, a lot more of it would come. Then, he punched me real hard in the gut, leaving me crouched down crying until the school principle found me. Of course, in order to keep the peace I told him what Gage had done to me, and he immediately talked to Gage and suspended him.

He came back the next month and called me terrible names that I do not wish to repeat. He shot me dirty glare with those evil eyes and told his "minions" to hate me. They helped him humiliate me in front of the whole school in many ways. Such as, purposely spilling apple juice on me so it looked like I peed my pants, telling everyone that I had a crush on Don Wiltersmith. The guy I really did have a crush on. Don laughed at me, too, after that. They also told everyone I was dyslexic and that I had "temper issues". The humiliations just kept coming until one day, Gage got a hold of me again. That was when the terror started.

"Um, I don't know." He admits. I try to act brave, as though being alone with him doesn't scare me one bit.

"You don't know?" I sneer, "what kind of answer is that?"

"Seriously Sadie, it's the truth." He glares at me. I feel my legs get shaky. With my smart mouth, I will only make it worse for myself.

Gage pushes past me and starts down the hallway but before he is too far, I call out to him, "What were you doing in the training center, anyway?"

"Training." He calls back. Of course, what else? But, my worries are gathering inside of me. How come he is not abusing or humiliating me in someway? He must be planning something. That is the only thing that makes since. And, he is perfecting his fighting skills, not a good sign.

I walk into the training center and glance around. Today, we will be working with knives. I spot the rack filled with knives of every size. I am going to need to know how to use them if I want to be able to protect myself from whatever Gage has planned. I notice that someone is standing in the distance.

"Sadie, what are you doing here?" Four asks.

"Umm, I don't know." I sound like Gage, but this really is the truth.

"Do you want to practice?" He says.

I shrug, "I guess I could use a head start in knife throwing."

"Come here, I'll show you how." He motions to the target next to him. I walk over to him, reluctantly, and take the small knife he is holding for me.

"You want a wide stance, same with shooting." He explains, "And, try to keep your arm steady."

"Like a gun." I says.

He nods, "Yah, except no trigger. The throw is all on you. Watch closely to what my arm does as I throw." He aims and pulls his arm back, and extends it forward with a flick of his wrist. The knife lodges itself, right in the middle. Where he put it. "You try." He says.

I move my feet apart, and steady my arm. I pinch my left eye shut and focus at the red dot in the middle of the target. I try a few practice throws, so that my arm extends toward the center circle. Once I'm satisfied with my aim, I prepare to do the throw. With sheer concentration, I pull my arm back and quickly fling it forward with a snap of my wrist. The knife drives itself straight at the center of the target. Only a centimeter off from the actual center.

"Impressive." Four says. I'm surprised myself that it even hit the target, and I feel a light of confidence. I can do it.

"I should probably go." I say, "But, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," he answers.

"If you thought that someone is in trouble, and you aren't even supposed to know. Would you tell them?"

"Yes, you should always trust your instinct. Who is this about?" He wears a concerned look on his face.

"No one in particular, just wondering." I say, and quickly leave the room to head back to the dormitory.

**_So, obviously I am trying to make it more interesting, so do me a favor and leave a comment to let me know if you have anymore ideas how to. And, Im thinking that I might make certain chapters in someone else's POV, so tell me if you like that. You can leave a comment just saying YES DO IT or NO DONT DO IT._** **_PLEASE REVIEW, GUYS!_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Sorry if there was any mistakes in chapter nine, I forgot to reread it. And thanks for all the views, I am really excited that you guys actually are reading this! :~} **_

Training begins early. We all walk down to the training room and Four orders us to do twenty push-ups, fifty sit-ups, and forty squats. My muscles burn when we are done and I am not in the mood to work today. I need to find Tris and tell her what I heard and I need to figure out what's up with Gage and what his plan is, exactly. Questions wander my mind clogging up all my focus. I try to work hard on the workout, and give it my all, but I feel utterly unfocused.

"Today, we are going to be learning how to throw knives, and tomorrow, we will begin fighting techniques. I need you to give me your undivided focus on these two days, because you are going to need to take in everything I tell you, if you want to pass initiate training. Got it?" Four's voice is harsh. We nod to show we understand, but I still feel a bit in la la land. I notice that Tris isn't here today, and hope that Jane didn't get a hold of her.

"Watch carefully." Four says, as he demonstrates how to throw the knife. With a swift motion, the knife ends up smack dab in the middle of the target. As usual. Just then, I hear the training center doors slam open, and Tris strolls in.

"Sorry I'm late." Tris apologizes. She stands by Four and whispers something in his ear. I wish I knew what.

"Get to work." Four tells us, and he and Tris step aside to have some sort of secret conversation. I grab a knife and stand at my target, watching them closely, and trying to read their lips. I fail. I have no idea what they are talking about, and it bothers me. I square up to the target and keep my feet apart in a wide stance, like Four told me. Keeping my arm steady, I throw it forward a few times for practice swings.

"You know you actually have to throw it, Amity," Gregg sneers. The two other Candor that I cannot name snicker along with him. He throws his knife and it misses the entire target by about an inch.

"You know you actually have to hit the target," I say. I pull my arm back and extend it forward. I snap my wrist and the knife goes flying and embeds itself in the center of the target, even closer to the exact center than last night. I smile to myself, and Gregg shoots me a nasty glare. He tries again and this time hits the target, but barely.

"That shows you not to get cocky," Kiera laughs at him. His face goes red.

"Shut. Up. Stiff." He says, "it's not like you could do any better."

Kiera aims and flings her arm forward. The knife hits the target closer than Gregg's, but not near as close as mine. "I just did do better." She smiles sweetly at him. He just turns back to the target and completely ignores her. I notice that Kinsey is not doing so hot, either. I think about going to help her, so she can at least hit the target, but decide not to. I should worry about myself.

Four and Tris are done talking now, so Four takes the time to help Kinsey out, and Tris walks over to complement Gage. This angers me. He has hit the center every single time. I quickly turn back to the target and throw again. But, I didn't take my time, so the knife is about an inch from the target. I try again, taking a deep breath and focusing on being steady. This time the knife drives into the exact center, my best throw yet.

"Good," Tris smiles encouragingly at me. I nod. And, swallow the need to tell her everything I heard, right now. Instead, I focus on making my throws better each time. And, soon I can see a lot of improvement, which of course makes me feel a sense of pride. I think that just maybe, I might be getting a hold of this whole Dauntless thing. Maybe I actually have a chance.

**_ I am running out of ideas, I still have a few though. And I know how to solve the whole "What's going on with Gage thing" but I still need more ideas. Let me know if you have more ideas, I won't diss them, I'll take them into thought_**. **_PLEASE REVIEW!_**


End file.
